pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
Ruby is a member of the Crystal Gems who was originally a Homeworld Gem soldier 5,750 years (and 8 months) ago. After accidentally fusing with Sapphire, the two fled in order to prevent Ruby from being shattered at the hands of Blue Diamond. She and Sapphire helped each other adapt to Earth. Ruby later joins the Crystal Gems. She made her official debut in "Jail Break". In "The Question", Ruby asks Sapphire to marry her and the two are engaged. They are later married in "Reunited". Appearance Ruby has bright scarlet skin, burgundy irises, and dark burgundy, square-shaped hair. She is slightly taller than Steven and has a thick build. She wears a maroon and brown tank top and a matching maroon headband tied around her hair. Her ensemble also includes mid-thigh burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots similar to Amethyst's. Her gemstone is located in the palm of her left hand and has a square facet. Before her and Sapphire's regenerations in "Jail Break", Ruby's top was black and maroon similar to the one she wore as a Homeworld soldier, and she still had her maroon headband and boots and brown shorts, as seen in "Three Gems and a Baby". In "The Answer", which flashes back to the Rebellion and shows Ruby when she was still a soldier for Homeworld, Ruby's outfit is similar to her current one, except she has a maroon belt, she does not have a headband, and there is more brown than maroon on her tank top. Personality According to Rebecca Sugar, Ruby "has no sense of what's going on around her" and "can only focus on one thing only at the expense of all things". Ruby mainly embodies Garnet's strength and courage, while Sapphire embodies Garnet's cool nature and calm under pressure. Ruby is extremely passionate and emotional. She is known to be very hot-headed and has violent ways of exhibiting her anger; this is best seen in "Keystone Motel", when she is infuriated to the point of using her thermokinesis and boiled the motel pool, even summoning her weapon at The Best Diner in the World. Despite her wild emotions, Ruby is still very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. She seems to put the welfare of Sapphire above all else, doing everything to find her and immediately made sure that Sapphire was well. When Garnet is extremely disturbed, Ruby also appears to show the most visible reaction in comparison to Sapphire. This is best demonstrated in "Keeping It Together" when Garnet's left eye began crying. After poofing the big Cluster prototype, Ruby and Sapphire start conversing with each other through their respective sides of Garnet, Ruby stating that the forced fusion experiments are Homeworld's retaliation against the Crystal Gems for their rebellion. While Sapphire shakily tries to calm themselves from this revelation, Ruby is clearly angered at the revelation of Homeworld's experiments and became hysterical. In "Gem Heist", Ruby shows animosity from the fact that Holly Blue Agate sees Blue Diamond as being merciful and starts to rant about its contradictions. When not angry, Ruby is a suave romantic, soft with words, and quite flirtatious towards Sapphire. When she channels her emotion on love rather than on rage, she can be affectionate and extremely caring, feeling the need to protect, and even cool down for those whom she truly loves. These moments of calm also bring out the playful tease inside her, which is for the most part trapped under her wild emotions. Ruby also places much value in trust and fusion, being absolutely outraged with Pearl when she learns she was tricked into fusing into Sardonyx. She appears to be a bad conversationalist, occasionally speaking in somewhat unintelligible mumbles, a trait which she carries onto Garnet. In "The Answer", it is seen that Ruby originally has very little sense of self-preservation or individuality, willing to take the blame for fusing with Sapphire and is content with her own inevitable destruction, arguing that there are "tons of her" in reference to the various identical Rubies found on Homeworld. She still possesses this to an extent as seen in "Jail Break" when she is only worried about Sapphire and said "Who cares?" when Sapphire asked if she is hurt. In "Hit the Diamond", she is calmer and collected in terms of her anger than she had been in the past, but she seemed to get really nervous when she did not know what to do. She is also seen to be bad at lying under pressure, giving the Rubies the idea to search the barn. Her romantic nature is also on full display when she spends most of the game flirting with Sapphire to the point it affects the Crystal Gems' chances of winning. It is only when Steven talks to her that she focuses on the game and pushes Sapphire to do the same. "Now We're Only Falling Apart" shows Ruby being the calm one after Garnet unfuses upon learning that Rose is Pink Diamond. She calmly pleads with a distraught Sapphire to talk about it, although she is left weeping after Sapphire warps away. She also showed enough forethought to write Sapphire a letter before leaving. "The Question" reveals her more spontaneous and adventurous side and highlights her desire to find her own purpose and individuality without Sapphire though she later revealed she was sad that Sapphire wasn't there to share experiences with. This led to Ruby proposing to Sapphire. "Reunited" shows a softer side to Ruby than has been seen before, as she is the one who wears a wedding dress and walks down the isle in the role as bride and is the first to state her vows. Though Ruby can't focus on what's going on around her, she is thoughtful and introspective as seen in "The Question" as well as being able to learn how to play the guitar in minutes. According to Garnet at the end of "Hit the Diamond", Ruby is smarter than the average Ruby. Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities. Ruby seems to possess great strength, as she was able to shake the walls of her prison with a single punch, lift Sapphire with little effort in "Jail Break", and flip a diner booth table with relative ease in "Keystone Motel". In "The Question" she repeatedly proved to be extremely agile and acrobatic. As seen in "Keystone Motel", Ruby is dense enough to walk underwater. Fusions *When fused with Sapphire, they form Garnet. *When fused with Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Sugilite. *When fused with Sapphire and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. *When fused with Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite. *When fused with other Rubies, they form a larger Ruby. Skillset *Gauntlet Proficiency: Through sheer anger and feeling the need to release it through violence, Ruby can summon a gauntlet like Garnet's. Although only seen once, it is clear that Ruby possesses some knowledge of how to use it. *Musical Ability: Greg taught Ruby how to play the acoustic guitar in "The Question". Within ten minutes, Ruby was skilled enough to improvise a song about her current experiences. Unique Abilities *Thermokinesis: Ruby can increase the temperature and generate heat. This is shown in "Keystone Motel" when her body gets so hot that it begins burning the carpet of the motel room, and when she boils the pool to nothing but steam in a very short amount of time. It is shown to be related to Ruby's emotional state, as the ability manifested itself when she got furious in the aforementioned episode and when she felt infatuated in "The Answer", as she set the grass beneath her ablaze when Sapphire thanked her. **Pyrokinetic Touch: This ability allows Ruby to set fire to whatever she touches. This ability is often connected to her emotional state, as shown in "The Answer", where Ruby accidentally sets fire to the grass beneath her the minute she got flustered, and in "Keystone Motel" to the carpet when she became angry. The same occurred in "Reunited" when she excitedly walked down the stairs. In "The Question", she proved she can use her pyrokinetic touch at will and while in a neutral state of mind. **Fire Dash: Ruby can move at high speed by forming a fireball around herself, as shown during "Reunited". *Heat Resistance: Ruby has not demonstrated this ability, but it was confirmed that the only reason Garnet can swim in lava is by Ruby. Role in the Series Ruby and Sapphire rarely appear in the series, but when they do, it's their choice. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Battle Crashers Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems